Will You Be My Valentine?
by Qualia Des
Summary: Yuuhi decides to make a little Valentine's Day present for Aya. YuuhixAya One-Shot


Yuuhi was stirring a mixture of stuffs in a pot. The smell rising from the oven was definitely enticing, and his sister-in-law, Suzumi wandered into the room.

"Yuuhi, why exactly ARE you making this anyway? Dinner was an hour ago."

Suzumi, a woman with short black hair stepped into the kitchen, was observing Yuuhi with a teasing glint in her eye.

"Uhhh…"

The woman smiled, and laughed.

"I see…so you're making this for Aya?"

Yuuhi spluttered something incomprehensible, and then quickly pretended he hadn't heard what Suzumi said. He then scuttled around the kitchen, seemingly trying to find something.

"Well, umm…I thought Aya might need something to cheer her up, you know? I mean, since Tooya…," Yuuhi's brows furrowed for a second, his eyes darkening, "...died and left Aya alone with a child." Yuuhi's brows furrowed deeper, hating Tooya for leaving Aya when she needed him most.

Suzumi noticed this, and decided to make an attempt at lightening up his mood a little.

"Well, of all the times to do something to cheer her up, it has to be the day before Valentine's Day?" Suzumi mocked. A -ding- was heard from the oven, and Yuuhi immeadiately ran over to the oven to take out whatever was in there. Suzumi looked over Yuuhi's crouched form at what he was removing from the oven.

"And you just happen to be cheering her up with chocolate cake? That's in the shape of a _heart_?"

Yuuhi ignored his sister, but chucked a spatula at Mrs. Q who had been listening in on their conversation from the other side of the door.

Next Day-

Aya stared out the window at the sunrise. Her son, Aki, was still asleep, and she was thinking. It had been a year since Tooya died, yet, she still couldn't forget about him. Yuuhi had visited her many times, and she knew he loved her, but she loved Tooya with all of her heart…meaning she could not spare any of it for Yuuhi.

"Yuuhi…"

Aya said his name in a sad whisper. She really did feel sorry for him…her eyelids slowly drooped down, but not before she looked at her calendar.

'Mhmmm…it's Valentine's Day…'

_-Ding Dong-_

Aya snapped her head up, and looked over at the clock on her bedroom wall. 9:30am.

She quickly jumped out of bed, changed out of her pajamas into some casual clothes, and rushed to the door.

Aya pulled it open. Yuuhi was standing there, and he held a red box in his hand.

"Sorry for um, waking you up,"Yuuhi said, noting her ruffled hair, "but um, this is for you," and handed her the box, blushing and looking like a cherry.

Aya looked down at the box, and smiled.

"Thanks Yuuhi! Do you want to come in?" Aya smiled.

"Sure." Aya walked down the hallway, Yuuhi following her.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure." Aya put down the box, and walked over to the kitchen.

"Is that all you're going to say today?" Aya joked from the other room.

"Sure." Yuuhi looked around, slightly nervous, and sat down on one of the couches.

Aya started giggling, and came back with a two sodas. She handed one to him. She then went to the box, and still feeling slightly humored, opened it.

Her eyes widened.

"Yuuhi…it's so…beautiful…"Aya said breathlessly.

Inside the box was a lovely heart-shaped chocolate cake, with the words "Happy Valentine's Day" on the top with red icing.

Suddenly, Aya was knocked down by a heavy weight. Turning her head, she saw who it was.

"Yuuhi…what are you do-"

Aya's words were cut off, as Yuuhi placed his lips on top of hers. The two of them lay like that for a while, both shocked at themselves.

'Why is my heartbeat so fast right now?' Aya wondered.

'Why am I doing this...again!' Yuuhi was screaming at himself. He didn't make any move to stop though.

Aya wanted to push Yuuhi off of her, but she found that she couldn't. Instead, her arms snaked around him, pulling him closer and wrapping him in a tight embrace.

"Aya…will you be my valentine?" Yuuhi asked, pulling his lips from Aya's for a second.

Aya loosened her hold around Yuuhi for second, thinking.

'I still love Tooya…but I think I can do Yuuhi this one favor…after all he's done for me in the past.' With that, Aya replied to Yuuhi's question by kissing him again.

Aki stood in the doorway, his little self not understanding what his mother was doing withstrange man. Instead, he was thinking about how yummy the chocolate cake he had in his hand was.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Ehehe, I think I rushed that little too much….but then again, I wanted to have this story ready by Valentine's Day, and I just started it YESTERDAY. So, yah. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this story! (To some extent at least, I suck at writing...) 

If you review, I promise I'll give you a little giftie :D

**I Wanna Be A Fairy- You're my first reviewer...EVER :D Also, you weren't the only one who liked the ending a lot You get a Yuuhi Plushie!**

**Anime09- Glad to know you liked my story :) You get a CHIBI Yuuhi plushie:o**

**TenshiKikyo- o0o0o...you want me to make an alternate ending? 0.o Sorry, but this is a one-shot...:( And your giftie is...You get a full WEEK of Yuuhi's cooking- YUMMY!**

**Crysta-chan- Hehe...thanks. blushes I'm a lazy writer, so I don't think I'm gonna write another story for a while...:P Anyways...you get an Aya plushie :D**

**Cymoril Avalon- Yeah, I was too...and what's up with people and cake? 0.o**


End file.
